Fire
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Caitlin Snow and Jemma Simmons met again and help each other out on a case. Skimmons. SnowBarry. Flash season 2 and AOS season 4. Chapter 2 summary: Jemma and the rest of the SHIELD team ask Barry and his team for help with Aida.
1. Fire

Caitlin Snow missed her best friend, Jemma Simmons, they had met when Caitlin was four and was living in England with her mother. That was until her mother had to move back to the States when Caitlin was eight, though Caitlin and Jemma kept in contact through all the years they hadn't seen each other since Caitlin left, of course they included some photos every once in a while, but it wasn't the same.

Caitlin told Jemma about Barry Allen and the rest of the team, about all the good work that they were doing together, while Jemma did the same with Daisy Johnson and her team. A part of each of them (Caitlin and Jemma) wanted to run tests on those called meta-humans and inhumans when they first learned about them, but they also knew it didn't really matter as long as those with their power/gift were using those powers/gifts for good.

Caitlin was currently working at one of the Cortex's computers trying to figure out who this new meta-human was when she spotted a team of people entering Star Labs. She immediately notified Barry who said he was on his way and then she and the rest of the team went to meet the new comers.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Barry said as he flashed to be in between the new comers and the team.

"I'm looking for a friend." Jemma said as she noticed that Daisy had stepped in front of her blocking Barry from her. She watched as Barry stepped in front of Caitlin in the same matter.

"Jem?" Caitlin asked in shock.

"Cait!" Jemma practically shouted before racing to hug Caitlin, who embraced her immediately.

"I can't believe you're here!"

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Cait?" Barry questioned.

"Barry this is Dr. Jemma Simmons, my best friend." Caitlin answered.

"Hey!" Cisco said a little hurt.

"Sorry Cisco. My first female best friend."

"Thank you."

"Jem." Daisy said wondering if this was a good idea to come here.

"Sorry guys. This is Dr. Caitlin Snow." Jemma replied.

"Sorry, not that this isn't great meeting new people and all, but who are you and what exactly do you need from us?" Cisco asked as Caitlin gave him a stern look. "What? No one ever stops by to just say hello."

"He is right Snow." H.R. said.

"You might want to introduce the rest of us first through. Joe said with his Dad voice.

"You're right Joe." Caitlin said and then pointed to each person as she introduced them. "This is Detective Joe West, his daughter Iris, his son Wally. This is H.R., Cisco, and this here is Barry Allen."

"It's nice to meet you all and put a face to the names." Jemma said and then introduced her team the same way that Caitlin did. "This is Director Coulson, Agents May, Mack, Yo-yo, Fitz, and this is Daisy Johnson."

"So you're Daisy." Caitlin said as she studied Daisy.

"Cait." Jemma said knowing that Caitlin was if Daisy was as special as Jemma made her.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are. She's different."

"Promise?"

"Promise. And It's not like I'm studying anyone."

"Only because you already did when he first entered."

"True."

"I've really missed you." Caitlin said pulling Jemma into another hug.

"Same here."

"We need your help." Director Coulson said stepping closer to the group. Before he took a step too close Barry was there blocking the way toward Caitlin.

"Bar it's okay. They are good guys. They won't hurt us." Caitlin said.

"Are you sure Cait?" Barry said still not sure he liked them being in Star Labs.

"You trust me, right?"

"Of course."

"Then trust me with this."

"Okay. How can we help?"

"Were looking for an inhuman, who can set himself on fire."

"Inhuman?" Iris questioned.

"I believe you call them meta-humans here." Jemma stated.

"People who have powers or gifts that aren't normal. Though inhumans are turned by Terrigan mist, while your meta-humans were turned by a particle accelerator explosion."

"The meta-human that sets themselves on fire? Is she talking about Ronnie and Professor Martin Stein or Jax and Stein?" Cisco asked.

"Ronnie? As in Ronnie Raymond?" Jemma asked.

"Long story Jem, but Ronnie was pulled into the singularity so it can't be him. And Jax and Martin are in a different time. I'm sure Sara would have told us if they were back in our time." Caitlin stated.

"Different time?" Mack asked.

"Another long story. Do you have any idea who they are or any physical characteristics we can search for?" Barry asked.

"Yes his name is David Jones. We believe that he is a meta-human, but he might be an inhuman. He can set himself on fire and can produce fire without warning. He was in this area when the particle accelerator exploded, but he might have been exposed to the Terrigan." Fitz stated.

"Cisco can you try and vibe him? See if you can find him?"

"Vibe?" May asked.

"I'm a meta-human. I have the ability to get vibes off of items and people. I also have the ability to open portals and send out vibrations. I can try to vibe him. Do you guys have anything of his? It helps to narrow down his location." Cisco relayed.

"Here this was his." Elena said holding out a shirt.

"Thanks."

"Why don't you guys come into the Cortex. Barry, Wally you guys want to get some extra chairs?" Caitlin said as Wally and Barry flashed away to grab the chairs.

"Wow they're fast." Daisy said as she watched them disappear and some of the hair was blown into messes.

"Barry and Wally are speedsters. Do any of you have a gift or power?"

"I kind of have Cisco's power with the vibrations, but my powers are still growing. They also call me Quake."

"I have a power similar to Barry and Wally's, but I have to come back to the spot that I left, which is why they call me Yo-yo. You guys can call me Elena." Elena said with a smile.

"Come on through this way." Caitlin said grabbing hold of Jemma's hand pulling her toward the Cortex, leaving everyone else to follow.

"So Barry's quite handsome." Jemma said leaning against Caitlin as they walked.

"He is. I also noticed that Daisy is quite beautiful."

"She is."

"How is Fitz taking it?"

"He's fine. He knows that I love, just not in the way that I love Daisy." Jemma said as they entered the Cortex and Cisco entered from the other end of the room.

"I've got a vibe on him. He's looking for Daisy. He's been tracking her movements." Cisco said as Barry and Wally had finished gathering all the chairs.

"Why would he be looking for Daisy?" May asked.

"Sorry vibes only tell me what he's doing not why." Cisco stated, "Also he's the meta that we've been looking for."

"How do you know that?" Joe asked.

"He was counting the money from the latest bank robbery."

"All right. That means we need to get him, but now we get to figure out who keeps him. What do you do with the inhumans you capture?" Barry asked Coulson.

"We have a containment facility. Do you have a containment place?"

"Several actually, but most of them we keep in the pipeline that we made in to a containment area. We have several metas there already."

Well if he's a meta and not an inhuman, which I believe that he is, you guys can keep him."

"Sounds good. Now for the difficult part. How do we capture him?"

"I believe if we work together we can handle him. Daisy you can throw him off balance, Barry and Wally can create a vacuum around him which will prevent him from creating fire. We have a gun that won't kill him, but will knock him out."

"You up for a run Wally?" Barry asked with a smile.

"Totally." Wally replied with a smile.

"All right. Gear up." Coulson said to his team.

"Time to suit up. Cisco you'll come to in case we need a breach."

"May, you and Elena will go. May you're our best shot."

"I'm in." May said.

"Three from each team sounds good. Cait will you please get them some monitors and coms." Barry asked Caitlin.

"Yep. These will monitor your vitals. Here are coms for you too." Caitlin said handing each person some devices.

"Thank you." Daisy said taking her devices.

"I can create you two suits that will monitor vitals and surrounding information with coms embedded." Cisco said, "I've created Barry's, Wally's, Jesse's, and a lot of the devices that we use for capturing metas."

"Cisco get your gear on." Iris said sharply.

"Okay, okay."

Once everyone was suited up or had their gear on they left for the last location that Cisco had for David Jones. Leaving the others to monitor the situation at Star Labs.

"Barry, Wally check the surrounding area. Make sure there's no hidden traps." Cisco said over the coms.

"Got it." Barry said as he flashed around the area with Wally. "There's some sort of device on the front door. Cisco you'll need to vibe them inside. Wally and I will phase in."

"On it." Cisco said taking a look at the location before opening a portal. "Go through here you'll be inside the building."

"Okay." Elena said with a nod from Daisy.

"Barry look out!" Wally called out as David Jones threw a fireball at Barry. "Cisco, guys he's not in the building."

"Where is he?" Daisy said getting ready to fight.

"Back of the building in an alley."

"Here this will take us behind the building and into the alley."

"Ahhh!" Barry called out being hit by several fireballs.

"Barry!" Caitlin cried into the coms. Jemma had taken her hand in hers in hopes to calm her down.

"I'm okay. Cait." Barry said sounding out of breath.

"We're here Barry." Cisco said quietly as he and the others appeared out of the portal behind David Jones who was facing Barry.

"Daisy you're up." Coulson said.

"You got it." Daisy said and quaked David off his feet. Barry and Wally flashed in circles around him preventing him from flaming up or firing fireballs.

"May do you have a shot?"

"I have the shot." May replied.

"Take it." Coulson said.

David Jones was suddenly struck and fell to the ground the bullet was absorbed by his body.

"Caitlin, Jemma get ready to test if this guy is inhuman or a meta. He should stay out for a few hours." Coulson stated to Caitlin and Jemma who got up and headed to the exam room that Barry and Wally were going to bring David to.

"Wally help me get him back to Star Labs. Cisco, you want to portal everyone back?" Barry said as he and Wally grabbed hold of David.

"Yep. I got them." Cisco said as he created a portal.

Back at Star Labs Jemma and Caitlin were gathering equipment that they would need to test David, while the others talked about different missions that they had worked on.

"Cait. How do you tell if it's a meta-human you're dealing with?" Jemma asked as they waiting for Barry and Wally to arrive with David.

"They have a certain about of radiation from the particle accelerator explosion and they have a change in their DNA and sometimes their blood." Caitlin said then asked, "How do you tell?"

"They have the terrigan mist DNA in them. Once they are exposed to the mist their DNA is changed and has certain genes included." Jemma replied.

"Here you guys go." Barry said as he and Wally dropped David on to the bed.

"I'll get the DNA sample and blood test sample." Caitlin said.

"I'll test for radiation or terrigan mist." Jemma said as she moved in the equipment.

Barry and Wally left the girls to do their work and joined all the others in the Cortex.

"Do they have the results yet?" Mack asked.

"No, they are just getting started." Barry stated.

"So how long have you known Caitlin?" Daisy asked Barry when they sat down next to each other, but all the others could hear their conversation.

"A few years. How long have you known Jemma?" Barry asked Daisy after answering her question.

"Same, few years. Caitlin a good person?"

"The best. Jemma?"

"Definitely the best."

"Are you two done seeing who's girlfriend is the best?" Cisco exclaimed. "What?"

"Barry, you are hopeless." Iris said.

"How do you know about Jemma and I?" Daisy asked a little surprised.

"When we first met you stepped in front of her when you thought there was a threat. You also were holding her hand when she went to join Caitlin to test David." Barry said.

"Well you're not too subtle yourself. You did the same thing when we met. But you kept your eyes on her when she went to check David too."

"Caitlin and I aren't dating."

"And why is that?" Cisco said.

"Because you don't want her to get hurt because of what you do." Daisy stated.

"Yes." Barry replied.

"Well you're an idiot. She loves you. And you both deserve to be happy." Iris said from her spot next to Wally and Joe, on the other side of the room.

"Iris."

"Barry I've been your best friend since we were kids. You've loved her since you met. And she has become my friend, she deserves to be happy."

"Who deserves to be happy?" Caitlin asked as she and Jemma entered the room.

"Everyone. Everyone deserves to be happy." Barry practically shouted and got pointed looks from everyone in the room, even May. "So is he a meta or an inhuman?"

"Meta looks like he's staying with us."

"Okay, I'll go put him in the pipeline." Wally said as he flashed into the exam room and then to the pipeline.

"You okay Barry?" Caitlin asked putting a hand on Barry's shoulder that was a little charred from David.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." Barry stated.

"Did you get hit anywhere else with his fireball?"

"No, but I'm all healed.

"Let me double check."

"Cait I'm good."

"Don't care."

"Okay."

Caitlin then led Barry to the medical room leaving everyone else to talk about what to do to get Barry to talk to Caitlin about the way that he felt for her.

"So has he finally admitted he's in love with her?" Jemma asked everyone.

"How do you know he loves her?" Iris asked.

"From the way that he looks at her. And they way he stepped in front of her when we first arrived."

"He won't tell her." Daisy mentioned.

"Because of the whole hero's don't get the girl things?" Jemma asked.

"Yep."

"Let me talk with him." Joe said, "He normally will listen to me about this type of stuff."

"Are you sure Dad?" Iris asked.

"Yeah. I'll get him to talk to her."

At that moment Barry and Caitlin came out of the medical room only for Joe to pull Barry aside and they took a walk out of the Cortex for a moment.

"So you guys talking about anything interesting?" Caitlin asked as she took a seat by Cisco and Jemma.

"Nope, nothing interesting, just talking about the weather it's pretty nice outside right now." Cisco said quickly.

"When do you guys have to leave?" Caitlin asked turning to Jemma.

"I'm not sure, Director?" Jemma asked Coulson.

"After a few days we will need to get back to base. I'd like to see a little more of what you guys do here and I'm sure we could share some of what we've learned." Coulson said.

"We should have dinner on the roof." Barry said with a smile as he and Joe entered the room again.

"On the roof?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes on the roof. I have actually set up a few tables and chairs up there with a grill. We always eat here in the Cortex and I figured it'd be nice to eat outside sometimes."

"That's sweet Barry."

"Caitlin do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Barry asked as Caitlin moved to stand.

"Sure." Caitlin said as she followed Barry into the hall that he and Joe had entered from.

"I wish I could be there for this." Jemma said, only to get looks from everyone, "What? She's my best friend and he's finally going to tell her he loves her. It's my job to want the best for her."

"Well now that you mention it. We have camera's all over Star Labs with listening capabilities." Cisco said pulling up where Barry had taken Caitlin too. Soon that computer was surrounded by both teams wanting to hear what was going on.

"Are you okay Barry?" Caitlin asked as she watched Barry pace for a moment.

"Yeah. I'm good. I just…" Barry stopped for a moment before continuing. "Caitlin we're good friends right?"

"Of course, the best."

"Remember when we were talking in the hall after capturing Peek-a-boo?"

"Yes."

"When I said that we had been hung up on people for too long and you said that it was time to move on and be crazy about someone new. Well I think we were right. You deserve to be happy, we both do. Caitlin, I like you a lot. I think you feel the same way and I want you to know that whatever happens in the future. I want you by my side." Barry said as he grabbed hold of Caitlin's hands.

"Barry." Caitlin said squeezing his hands to get his attention. "I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Now shut up and kiss me."

Barry didn't need to be told twice, he leaned down and kissed her. In the back ground they both could hear the cheering going on in the Cortex and laughed (after their kiss of course). Barry picked Caitlin up in to his arms and flashed to the Cortex, where their new friends and old friends congratulated them.

The next few days both teams worked together on different projects, helping and guiding, to lead to completed projects. Cisco of course made suits for Daisy and Elena, who loved them. Jemma and Caitlin promised that they would keep in touch with each other and that if either team ever needed help the other team would be there. Barry finally took Caitlin on a private date that she deserved and after they took a long walk around the shoreline.


	2. Aida

Jemma Simmons was working on finding a way to stop Aida from taking over the world after she had gotten hold of 'the Darkhold' she had pulled them into another world and turned the world upside down for the SHIELD team. She even made the rest of the world think that SHIELD was no longer one of the good guys. She needed help, they needed help. The only way that they were going to be able to take Aida down was to get help and Jemma knew just who would be able to help.

Jemma left her and Fitz office and headed to Coulson's office, she knew that he would need to okay this before she would be able to bring Caitlin and team Flash in. Jemma knew that something had happened to Caitlin because she had called her for advice one night and told her that she had gained meta-human abilities. They thought that she wasn't affected, but she was and now she had cold powers. She could create icicles, drain the warmth from people, and quite a few others. Jemma knew that Caitlin was looking for the opportunity to show that she could use the powers for good.

"Jemma, how can I help you?" Coulson asked as Jemma knocked on the door and entered.

"I think I know who can help us with handling Aida." Jemma said and she had Coulson's attention.

"And who do you believe can help us?"

"Caitlin and team Flash. They would be able to help us with taking down Aida."

"I think that's a great idea. You and Daisy can go ask them for help. We'll try our best to hold her off."

"We'll leave right away sir."

"Good."

Jemma hurried out of the room to find Daisy and get going, they needed to handle Aida and quickly she was quickly becoming one of the hardest people for them to handle. She had powers and wasn't afraid to use them, she did suddenly have a human body, but she wasn't in control of her emotions and that was a problem. She acted on impulse and rashly.

Jemma found Daisy in the training room with Mack and Elena working on some of the new moves that they had learned in the world that Aida had created.

"Daisy." Jemma said pulling their attention away from training.

"Jem. What's up?" Daisy asked.

"I suggested that Caitlin and team Flash help us and Coulson agreed which means we need to go ask them if they will help. Coulson said that you and I should go ask if they will help."

"Okay. Give me fifteen minutes to shower. Meet you at the quinjet."

Daisy then ran off to quickly take a shower and gather some of her gear, leaving Jemma to go pack some things before meeting Daisy at the quinjet.

Jemma and Daisy soon were in Central City, Daisy had landed the quinjet next to the STAR labs facility and then she and Jemma had entered the cortex. Caitlin and Cisco were there in their gear.

"Looking good Cait." Jemma said as she let them know that she and Daisy were there.

"Jemma!" Caitlin said and then rushed to hug Jemma.

"What are you guys doing here?" Barry asked as he flashed in.

"We need some help." Daisy stated.

"Help with what?" Cisco asked.

"Her name is Aida. She was a life-model decoy until she created a human body."

"Created a human body?" Caitlin questioned.

"Yep. She was an Artificial Intelligence Digital Assistant then she got a hold of a book called 'the Darkhold' and she was able to create a whole different world where nothing was the same and while she kept several of us in that world she created a body. When she told Fitz that she loved him, he turned her down, which lead us to needing a lot of help taking her down. She experimented on inhumans and now has the ability to use their powers." Jemma explained.

"Okay. Cait, you, Cisco and I will go help Jemma and SHIELD and Wally you're in charge of taking care of things here while we're gone. I'll be right back." Barry said as he quickly flashed away to grab some clothes and things for himself and Caitlin.

"I'll be right back to." Cisco said and then opened a portal to his apartment to grab some things.

"So Cait how are you doing?" Jemma asked her friend.

"I'm good. Barry and everyone has been really helpful in trying to help me get control of these powers. I am in control of them mostly." Caitlin answered.

"Mostly?" Daisy asked.

"Well every once in a while when I'm not trying a pull heat from a person. Barry can regenerate quickly which helps because he's moving so fast it doesn't affect him, but it does the others."

"I'm glad you have control over most of your gifts. I know that you were having a hard time with them when you first got them." Jemma said.

"Me too. How have you guys been doing?" Caitlin asked.

"We've been good other than living in an alternate reality for a few weeks and Aida trying to kill us all now." Daisy said.

"We ready to go?" Barry asked just as he and Cisco appeared in the room.

"Yes. Thank you for grabbing my things." Caitlin said giving Barry a kiss.

"No problem."

"Come on the quinjet is parked next door." Daisy said as she and Jemma lead Caitlin, Barry, and Cisco out of STAR labs.

Daisy quickly had them in the air and heading to the base, Jemma and the others were talking in the back while they flew. Everyone in the back catching up with one another, though they did include Daisy in the conversations.

Once they reached the base, Jemma and Daisy lead team Flash to Coulson's office, while Coulson called for a meeting with the rest of team SHIELD. Everyone gathered quickly knowing that they had one chance to handle Aida. The group was surprised in learning that Caitlin had gained powers since they last had seen each other, they didn't know that meta-human powers could be dormant in a person before they came out.

"Thank you, guys, for coming." Coulson said as he shook Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin's hands before getting the brief going. "All right. Now that you guys are here we need to come up with a plan to handle Aida before she tries to take over the world."

"Well what type of powers does she have?" Caitlin asked.

"We're not completely sure. She does have a lighting type powers. But other than that, we don't have a clue what her powers are." Fitz stated. "She wiped my memory of what happened in that world or we would have more information."

"Okay. So is there a way that we can figure out what powers she has?" Barry asked.

"There might be. I was able to get a sample of her blood the other day when I shot her." Jemma stated. "It holds some of her DNA because she spit the blood out of her mouth. I might be able to get the information we need from that."

"I'll help you." Caitlin said as she and Jemma headed for the lab.

"We'll work on plan for if we are unable to determine what powers she has." May said as she and Coulson pulled up a docket of everything they knew about Aida and the alternate world that they all lived in.

Once Jemma and Caitlin were able to isolate the DNA from the blood they quickly did a search on it and found out that Aida had six different powers. Jiaying's (draining life), Gordon's (teleportation), Lincoln's (Electromagnetism Manipulation), Joey's (metalmorphing), Giyera's (telekinesis) and James's (combustion) powers. They hurried back to Coulson's office when the building shook.

"What was that?" Caitlin asked.

"I don't know, but let's hurry back." Jemma said worriedly.

"Cait!" Barry said as he flashed to be in front of them.

"Barry what's going on?" Caitlin asked.

"Aida is attacking the facility. Cisco I got them. Open a portal." Barry said into a com. "Here are your coms."

"Portal coming up." They heard Cisco say into the com.

A portal opened up in front of them and Barry grabbed hold of both Jemma and Caitlin. Flashing them through the portal to the other side where everyone else was waiting.

"Are you guys okay?" Daisy asked worried.

"Yeah we're fine." Jemma said giving Daisy a hug.

"So what powers are there?" May asked.

"Six of them. Life draining, teleportation, electromagnetism manipulation, metalmorphing, telekinesis, and combustion." Caitlin stated.

"Life draining?" Cisco said.

"Yes. Sort of like my power of drawing the warm out of people."

"You can do that?" Elena asked.

"Yes, but I have never done it on purpose. It's one of my powers that I don't have complete control over." Caitlin said worried that they would ask her to use that power.

"It's okay Cait. We won't ask you to try and use it." Jemma said seeing the look on Caitlin's face, a look of fear.

"You only have to use the powers that you want to use." Coulson stated knowing that inhumans and meta-humans had the issue of not knowing if they should use their powers or not.

"If Aida has the power to teleport, why isn't she just teleporting in here right now?" Cisco asked.

"Good question. I think that she's waiting for us to make a move. Just be glad she doesn't have Charles powers or Raina's." May said.

"I am glad she doesn't have either of their powers." Daisy said.

"Who is Charles and Raina?" Barry asked.

"Charles and Raina are inhumans with the power of premonition." Jemma answered.

"Yeah, definitely glad she doesn't have those powers." Cisco stated.

"Alright let's come up with a plan to take her down." Coulson said before suddenly a portal of fire opened up.

"That's not good." Fitz said.

"Who do you think is coming through that?" Barry asked.

"Robbie." Coulson said.

"Robbie?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes. He's the ghost rider. Maybe he can help get her into the portal to hell."

"Sounds good to me." Daisy said.

Robbie stepped out of the portal, looking around and smiled when he saw the team, but a look of confusion was on his face when he noticed some new people.

"Robbie." Daisy said in hello.

"Hey Daisy." Robbie said in reply.

"Robbie good to see you. You here to help?" Coulson asked.

"Yep. Who are the new guys?"

"Robbie, this is Dr. Caitlin Snow one of my best friends and this is Barry Allen her boyfriend and this is Cisco Ramon their best friend." Jemma said introducing the others.

"Nice to meet you all." Robbie said with a smile. You're here to help with Aida?"

"Yes, we are." Barry said.

"Do you have powers like Daisy?"

"We have different powers from Daisy. I have the power of cold, Barry is a speedster, and Cisco vibes." Caitlin answered.

"Okay."

"So how are we going to do this?" Coulson asked.

"Barry, Elena, and I will handle her helpers, while Caitlin if you could freeze her to stay in one place, while Robbie gets a hold of her and he'll take 'the Darkhold' with him. And Cisco if you could open the portal." Daisy said.

"What's the frequency of hell?" Cisco asked.

"666 ghz." Robbie replied.

"Of course it is. I can open the portal."

"So now all we have to do is figure out where she is." Fitz said knowing that that was the biggest part of this whole plan working.

"She just happens to be coming in with a few of her helpers in the east wing of the facility." May said going through the footage of the base.

"All right let's do this." Daisy said before giving Jemma a kiss for good luck before they headed out.

"We got this." Cisco said as he opened a portal closer to Aida and her helpers.

"Let's go." Barry said as he flashed himself Daisy, and Elena to the other side of the portal to handle the helpers. Caitlin went through next with Robbie followed by Cisco.

Barry, Elena, and Daisy were making quick work of the helpers, while the others approached Aida.

"Aida, your time here is done." Robbie said as he grabbed 'the Darkhold' from her.

"No." Aida stated vehemently. "I will bring darkness to this world. You can't stop me."

"Caitlin." Cisco said pulling Aida's attention away from Robbie.

Caitlin quickly froze Aida in a mountain of ice, then Robbie lassoed her with his chain. Cisco quickly opened the portal and Robbie pulled Aida through it before coming back through it without her or 'the Darkhold'.

"That actually worked." Cisco said with a smile.

"She will be held in an everlasting prison. She won't be able to escape ever." Robbie said as Cisco high-fived him.

Barry suddenly appeared next to Caitlin, "Did it work?" He asked.

"Yep, she's gone." Caitlin said as Barry hugged her at the news.

Daisy and Elena came running toward them, "Did it work? Is she gone?" Elena asked.

"She's gone for good." Robbie replied.

"Awesome. We should head back to the others. Cisco?" Daisy stated wanting to see Jemma.

"You got it." Cisco said opening a portal to the others.

Everyone stepped through and were met with smiles, they all had watched what was happening from the cameras in the halls. Jemma raced to Daisy to hug and kiss her.

"Now for the cleanup." Coulson said with a smile.

"We could stick around for a few days to help with gathering those inhumans that were helping her if you'd like." Barry said knowing that Caitlin wanted to spend a little more time with Jemma before they had to head back.

"That would be greatly appreciated."

Coulson and his team with the help of Barry's was able to catch all the inhumans that were helping Aida and a few that were giving the world a little trouble too. Jemma, Caitlin, Barry, and Daisy went on a double date before Barry and his team had to head back to Central City to handle their own meta-humans.

They all agreed that if they every needed help again they would ask the other team for help.


End file.
